Kepingan Kisah
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Ini hanyalah sekedar kepingan kisah yang ditulis seseorang pembosan yang sering tertarik, namun baru malam ini ia jatuh cinta... yang tetap saja bermula dari malam sepi dan rasa kosong.
1. Malam Sepi

**Disclaimer: **Black Butler punya Yana Toboso. Ini terinspirasi dari bermacam-macam novel yang ditulis dari berbagai penulis, yang sebagian kalimatnya saya kutip untuk menjadi quotes di sini.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, rating yang kemungkinan besar menerabas. Random.

* * *

**Keping Satu: Malam Sepi**

**.**

_"Apalah yang bisa pasti dari perasaan...?" — Seno Gumira Ajidarma_

_._

_._

_._

Malam sepi. Bulan sembunyi. Bintang enggan kemari. Ruang hening. Diam diri. Rambut kusut. Mata kosong. Gerakan raga terhenti. Pikiran kehilangan seluruh isi. Cahaya silau. Terbentuk huruf. Lensa tak terfungsi. Pupil minta menutup, dan pikiran mendadak terisi. Jiwa raga bertengkar. Umpatan tersembur. Letih mengumpat, kembali pada malam sepi...

Seperti ini. Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa lama kujalani malam seperti ini. Aku termasuk yang tak peduli durasi. Bosan dengan mentari, muak dengan bintang. Jenuh berkegiatan, letih berleha-leha. Meski letih, kupilih pekerjaan kedua. Kuhabiskan waktu dengan leha-leha, mencoba menikmati detik demi detik yang menurut mereka berharga dan tak terulang. Bagiku, itu omong kosong. Detik demi detik hidupku hanya menggeser waktu dan tempat. Sedangkan aku perlu suasana. Dan, mereka mengataiku egois. Aku tak ambil pusing. Mereka tidak pernah mengerti. Mereka hanya (mau) tahu permukaan, bukan isi.

Lihat saja mereka yang bergentayangan di sana. Mereka bebas berkeliaran dengan pakaian seadanya. Mereka yang memperlihatkan permukaan pada setiap eksistensi yang dijumpai. Terkadang, aku mendekati dan meraba. Permukaan yang serasi. Kecapan sejenis. Kalimat-kalimat seirama. Mimik sebentuk. Sensasi serupa. Makin merana diriku. Semakin jenuh, semakin bosan, semakin muak...

Dan, aku adalah makhluk yang paling tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersyukur. Antusias untuk melakukannya setelah rasa penasaran dan muakku terangkat benar-benar tiada. Bahkan, kupikir lebih baik kembali pada keadaan dahulu. Kembali pada keadaan di mana aku belum pernah tahu apa rasanya jatuh cinta.

—

Suatu malam, aku jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya, terlalu lancang untuk memvonis diri begitu saat ini. Pengertian jatuh cinta sendiri saja aku tak tahu. Kata mereka, hal itu tak terdeskripsi. Namun, aku lebih sering mendengar pengakuan itu di saat perasaan terbuai dengan hormon, tersirat dalam desahan dan lenguhan, tak peduli itu dianggap legal atau tidak.

Aku lebih suka mengartikan kata itu sebagai perasaan tertarik ketika melihat seseorang, namun kalau begitu, sudah ratusan kali diriku dilanda jatuh cinta. Sementara, aku tidak merasakan ketertarikanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya sebagai perasaan jatuh cinta. Hanya tertarik. Hanya efek kesepian... walaupun jatuh cinta ini juga bermula dari malam sepi dan rasa kosong.

Ceritanya pun begitu sederhana. Bermula dari rasa jenuh mengamati langit malam yang begitu kosong. Bulan dan bintang sama-sama enggan hadir. Pegal di leher membuat kepalaku mengalah begitu saja pada gravitasi. Di tengah kegelapan, mataku menangkap sebuah bayangan. Bayangan yang berjalan cepat-cepat. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik gelap. Satu hal yang pasti, itu bayangan seorang wanita. Seorang wanita gesit yang cukup pintar menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Kakiku membawa tubuhku bergeser begitu saja. Ketika mereka berhenti, sontak aku merasa kaku. Aku memilih untuk berdiri di depan pintu bak pelayan hotel. Beberapa orang menoleh padaku yang terlihat begitu limpung. Ingin kumaki kakiku andai bayangan itu tak melintas di depanku.

Ia hanya melihatku sepintas. Senyumku pun tak dibalasnya. Aku terus mengamati langkah-langkah gesitnya. Jelas sekali ia tak peduli dengan pandang yang ditebarkan orang-orang pada dirinya. Punggungnya begitu cepat mengecil. Ingin kukejar dirinya, namun segera kutahan tubuhku, memilih untuk mengamati dalam diam. Segera kumengerti mengapa orang-orang memalingkan pandangan padanya ketika melewatinya. Bukan karena pakaiannya kekurangan bahan, melainkan bahan-bahan itu semuanya berwarna merah.

–

Pagi hari. Duduk dekat jendela. Wangi masakan. Benturan sendok-garpu dengan piring berfrekuensi cepat. Sibuk toleh jam sementara gigi mulai lelah. Sebagian malah segera angkat kaki setelah meraih sepotong roti. Nada tinggi dan kata 'tak layak' terlontar dari lidah-lidah mereka. Pemandangan pagi yang tak sempat dinikmati. Tinggal aku yang termangu sinting karena terlalu lain.

Fenomena bahwa mereka memiliki jadwal adalah hal yang membuatku muak. Aku tidak pernah membuat dan memiliki jadwal. Ingin muntah rasanya melihat bagaimana mereka mengendalikan pembuatnya. Dan pembuat-pembuat itu masih dapat berseru tentang hidup. Memang jadwal menjanjikan kepastian untuk mendapat ini dan itu. Sampai mereka membunuh 'diri' demi ini-itu yang mereka nyatakan tak abadi.

Hanya secangkir kopi dengan kepulan asap yang masih setia. Kopi hitam tanpa gula dan susu. Kuhabiskan dalam satu ronde minum. Pahit satu lidah. Efek tak terbiasa. Syaraf meronta minta dimuntahkan, namun kubiarkan aliran kopi itu bertamu pada lambung kosongku. Mata masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka yang makin lama makin tak menarik.

Sampai bayangan itu melintas.

Pahit kopi menyerang lidahku, padahal cangkir kopiku telah kosong. Bayangan itu bergerak mendekatiku. Pahit semakin terasa. Bayangan itu mengambil tempat tepat di meja sebelahku. Rautnya terlihat lelah. Roti panggangnya pun dikunyahnya perlahan. Sesekali ia menggantinya dengan cicipan teh. Sepasang matanya tiba-tiba berpaling padaku. Aku terpaku. Jangan-jangan aku ketahuan. Kaki ini hampir mencari cara untuk kabur, namun ternyata ia menatap pada bunga teratai yang hidup tepat di sebelahku. Aku dengan bunga itu hanya dipisahkan oleh kaca.

Bunga itu membuatnya tergesa-gesa menghabiskan sarapan. Seperti yang lain-lain, ia segera angkat kaki begitu selesai menghabiskan tehnya. Langkahnya gesit, sama persis dengan kemarin. Begitu pula tatapan mataku. Potongan rambutnya menarik perhatianku lebih lagi. Bila wanita-wanita lain puas dengan potongan depan pendek dan membentuk segitiga ke belakang, ia melawan arus itu. Rambut belakang bagian tengahnya adalah bagian terpendek dengan rambut depan dibiarkan menutupi telinga dan bahunya. Setelah kuamati, ternyata gaya mainstream hanya diterapkan pada poninya. Dan setelah kutuliskan bagian ini, baru kusadari inilah pertama kalinya aku mempertahankan seorang wanita sampai detail potongan rambutnya.

Bayangan itu menghilang, ditelan rutinitas. Larut malam baru kembali. Mungkin saja tak kembali, terus disibukkan oleh lencana yang merekat pada jas putihnya. Jas putih yang terikat sumpah. Sumpah yang mengikat dirinya. Dirinya yang terbelenggu jadwal, sama dengan mereka yang kurutuki. Dan, aku jatuh cinta dengan tipe orang yang paling membuatku muak.

Ah, betapa gilanya hidup. _Atau, yang menjalaninya_.

.

.

.

— **TBC **—

* * *

_(Bandung, 23 Agustus 2013 — karena seserius apapun kisah sejarah, ia takkan lepas dari cinta)_

**NB:** * "Suatu malam, aku jatuh cinta." — kalimat ini diambil dari sub judul series Seno Gumira Ajidarma dalam "Atas Nama Malam".


	2. Bongkah Batu dan Lembar Kosong

**Disclaimer: **Black Butler punya Yana Toboso. Ini terinspirasi dari bermacam-macam novel yang ditulis dari berbagai penulis, yang sebagian kalimatnya saya kutip untuk menjadi quotes di sini.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, rating yang kemungkinan besar menerabas. Random.

* * *

**Keping 2: Lembar Kertas dan Bongkah Batu**

.

"_Hidup ini sendiri memang fiksi. Seringkali, hanya imajinasi." — Djenar Maesa Ayu_

.

.

.

Derap kaki itu bergema lagi, menghempaskan diriku pada dunia nyata. Kubuka mataku. Jarum panjang jam di angka empat. Masih terlalu sore. Namun, persetan. Dia sudah kembali. Semua di luar perkiraanku. Kupikir ia sengaja didatangkan untuk menghempaskanku dalam karma jatuh cinta. Ah, hidup yang datar dan membosankan ini ternyata tak semudah itu untuk ditebak. Zona kebosanan rupanya telah jenuh menanugi diri ini. Diriku yang masih tetap bisa terlelap di saat gempa bergelora, dapat tersadar hanya gara-gara derap kaki. Hal yang terlalu ganjil, namun ternyata tak mustahil.

.

_"Kupikir kau hanya menulis untuk menepis rasa sepi."_

_"Memang itu tujuannya."_

_"Lalu, sekarang kau masih menulis juga."_

_"Karena aku ingin."_

_"Padahal, kau sudah tidak kurang kerjaan lagi. Malah, pekerjaan menumpuk. Dan kau mengabaikannya."_

_"Biar saja. Persetan dengan itu."_

_"Kau ini sinting atau gila, sih? Atau, ini kau lakukan karena kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa?"_

_"Justru sekarang aku memiliki sedikit alasan untuk sayang nyawa."_

_"Kau benar-benar gila. Sekaligus sinting."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_"Dibilang gila malah berterima kasih."_

_"Memang itu faktanya. Kulakukan semua hal yang sebelumnya kubenci."_

_"Rasanya bukan berbicara denganmu."_

_"Memang."_

_"Kupikir kau batu, ternyata kau cuma kertas yang kehilangan arah hanya gara-gara angin."_

_"Begitulah. Dulu, kupikir aku ini batu, namun ternyata aku cuma kertas yang dengan mudahnya tersobek di sana-sini ketika dihantam batu."_

_Hening._

_"Tak kusangka kau dapat menjadi idiot seperti ini."_

_"Kau juga."_

_"Alasan?"_

_"Karena kau telah jatuh cinta."_

_"Pada siapa?"_

_"Rutinitas. Kutambahkan, kau bercinta dengan kejenuhan, membiarkan kejenuhan itu meraba keseluruhanmu."_

—

Sepasang mata itu beradu. Mata cokelat jernih meneduhi mata merah dengan sinar tak karuan. Mata merah itu menoleh pada mata biru. Mereka adalah magnet. Mata biru sang kakak serupa dengan pigmen rambut sang pemuda, begitu sebaliknya. Baru pernah ia melihat sinkronisasi sebegini indah dari sepasang manusia. Sepasang manusia yang memang ditakdirkan untuk saling mencari dan bersatu. Hukum merepotkan yang justru memperindah. Sederhana, namun tak pernah berjawab. Bermulai dari tubrukan mata, berakhir dengan banyak variasi. Sempat terpikir bahwa hidup ini hanya untuk beranak-pinak, dan dipacu bak rasa lapar — dengan jatuh cinta sebagai aroma dan seks sebagai hidangannya. Ketika hidangan habis disantap, hasil tinggal ditunggu dan disambut. Seorang baru dengan perpaduan fisik. Dan mereka bilang, manusia baru ini bak kertas kosong. Tak pernah kudengar kertas mencari seorang untuk dicoreti. Oranglah yang akan mencari kertas untuk dicoreti. Kertas itu tak dapat memilih hendak dicoreti dengan lukisan berseni, tulisan menyayat, lirik puitis, gambar-gambar cabul atau sekedar coretan kurang kerjaan. Pemakainya lah yang memiliki kekuasaan tersebut. Namun, beberapa jenis kertas tersebut menolak dicoreti dengan alat tulis tertentu. Dan, mereka tak memiliki kuasa untuk melawan berontakkan kertas tersebut. Mereka mencari cara lain, yakni mencari kertas lain atau mengganti alat tulisnya. Beberapa dari mereka melepaskan alat tulis selama beberapa lama, dan menjumpai kertas mereka telah penuh dengan tulisan, sehingga mereka tak dapat menulis apa-apa lagi.

Hal yang terakhir dijumpai oleh pria separuh baya itu. Selama ini, ia terlalu asyik mengetik dalam lembaran-lembaran, terus bertaruh dengan gelar ini-itu. Dua kertas kosong yang menunggu di sampingnya terus tertiup angin, dipungut dan dicoreti. Sampai ketikan habis baru ia menoleh, menjumpai kedua gadisnya telah mengenal pria. Ia sadar, dayanya pupus sudah. Hanya ada satu bagian dari sepasang kertas itu yang belum tercoret, dan ia harus mencoretinya dengan tulisan yang luar biasa rapi, agar tak ada penyesal ke depannya.

"Rachel, lekas panggil Adikmu dan suruhlah ia untuk bersiap diri. Ada tamu yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian."

.

Sepasang mata merah itu terfokus. Kursi-kursi berjajar. Bunga memenuhi ruangan. Bel berdentang. Senyum ditebar. Lengan mengait. Langkah serempak. Karpet merah menunggu. Suara berdeham. Pria setengah baya menunggu di depan dengan salib di tangan. Sepasang mata cokelat itu bertubrukan dengan mata raven. Buku terbuka. Ritual terucap. Cincin menjuntai.

Sepasang mata merah itu terdesak. Sepasang tangannya mencoba memeluk. Buku itu tidak ada di sana. Buku yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Cita-cita yang tertunda. Sudah cukup. Rasanya letih untuk terus menjadi batu. Ia ingin kembali lagi menjadi kertas. Kertas yang dicoreti masih mungkin untuk dihapus, namun batu yang digurat tak mungkin kembali.

Bahunya bergetar. Tak ada lagi kepang di sana. Rambut merahnya terpotong pendek dan rapi. Beberapa wanita memujinya. Terlontar candaan ia akan segera berdiri di sana seperti sang kakak. Ia hanya dapat menggigit bibir, merasakan perih dari kalimat-kalimat itu.

.

Pria setengah baya itu masih berdiri di sana. Sorot matanya begitu getir. Kertas terakhirnya kini telah bermetafora menjadi batu. Tangan keriputnya telah kehabisan kuasa untuk mengukir batu. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, kemudian berjalan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Masa kuasanya telah berakhir.

"Aku hanyalah gunting tumpul yang tak lagi mampu memotong kertas," ujarnya pada seorang kawan.

Ia menoleh pada batu itu. Batu yang sesungguhnya terpoles indah, hanya tertutup debu. Debu yang sengaja tidak dibersihkan untuk menutupi guratan yang ada. Guratan yang bukan miliknya. Guratan itu milik pria yang ia perkenalkan kepada kedua putrinya — sosok yang sama dengan salah satu dari sepasang manusia yang berdiri di depan sana.

—

Seiring kuperhatikan siklus hidup, seiring itu pula aku mengerti bahwa manusia tidak bisa semuanya hidup tanpa jadwal sepertiku. Bila itu yang terjadi, maka hanya akan ada kericuhan. Sementara, sejak dilahirkan, manusia selalu merindukan kedamaian yang ia tinggalkan di dalam rahim ibunya. Mereka mengatur segalanya dengan peraturan, menyusun semuanya dalam tanggung jawab, merapikan semuanya agar kedamaian itu tercipta.

Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti jejak itu. Aku ikut menarik diri untuk mundur. Keinginanku untuk mendekati wanita itu hampir tiada. Aku hanya berharap melihatnya. Berharap langkahnya tetap berderap, menghantam sepi yang selalu setia menjadi kawanku, persetan dengan alasan ia kemari.

Dengan ini, aku menentang pendapatku sendiri. Jatuh cinta tidak selamanya merupakan aroma untuk berkembang biak, walaupun dalam mimpiku sering kutemui dirinya melekat denganku erat, sebelum kemudian bertaut dan saling menyahut, perlahan bermetafora menjadi makhluk sinting...

.

.

.

—**TBC—**

—

_(Bandung, 30 Agustus 2013 — Ketika hanya bayang dan derap yang dapat dinikmati, bukanlah waktuku untuk bermain-main.)_


	3. Dua Satu

**Disclaimer: **Black Butler punya Yana Toboso. Ini terinspirasi dari bermacam-macam novel yang ditulis dari berbagai penulis, yang sebagian kalimatnya saya kutip untuk menjadi quotes di sini.

**Warning: **OOC, AU, terabas rating. Random.

* * *

**Keping 3: Dua-Satu**

.

"_Skala penilaian akan menghasilkan manusia super dan manusia pecundang. Dan, itu sangat menyedihkan." _— _Ayu Utami_

_._

_._

_._

Kulemparkan diriku pada sofa yang tidak terlalu nyaman itu. Per-nya yang telah termakan usia cukup keras menghantam bokongku. Warna merahnya telah larut dibawa umur. Dua buah paku kecil berkarat mulai kehilangan kekuatannya untuk mempertahankan stempel merek, yang sebenarnya telah kehilangan arti sebab aku tak mengerti apa yang hendak ditunjukkannya. Kalau tidak diserang lelah, daritadi telah kuurungkan niatku untuk duduk. Beberapa kali kupikir tambalannya akan jebol, namun ternyata tidak. Pantatku menghujamnya lebih dalam, dan tambalan itu tidak ingin menyerah.

Jarum pendek jam menunjuk pada angka enam, dengan jarum panjang membentuk sudut seratus delapan puluh derajat. Entah berapa banyak manusia lalu-lalang yang tertangkap oleh mataku ketika menoleh pada jendela tadi maupun di depan mata kini. Manusia-manusia dengan muka lusuh dan langkah tak sabar menuju rumah, bertemu keluarga, bercengkrama dan melupakan buruknya tadi siang. Muda-mudi membawa gaji siap bertemu dan menghabiskan hari dengan kekasih, membiarkan gerutu lenyap begitu saja. Atau segelintir orang yang baru bangun sore, bersolek atau bersisir, berpakaian rapi dengan langkah yakin siap menggali rejeki.

"Maaf —apakah ada orang di tempat ini?"

Aku tersentak, lamunanku melayang. Kuarahkan mataku pada arah suara. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhku kaku, memberontak perintah otak sendiri. Hanya mataku yang bertabrakan dengan sepasang kristal merah dalam kecanggungan. Oh, takdir atau nasib kah ini? Atau hanya sekedar hiperbola orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Apapun itu, tetap saja rasanya tak enak mengetahui canggung ini tak mau pergi.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengan—"

"Saya sendiri. Kau dapat duduk di sofa ini jika kau mau."

Rambut merahnya terkibas entah berapa kali. Sepasang matanya mendorongku pada titik skak mat. Baru sekali ini aku ditatap begini oleh seorang wanita. Namun, ia mengubah sorot matanya dalam sekejap, dan duduk di bagian pinggir sofa itu, membuat posisiku dengannya menjadi saling berjauhan bagai magnet sama kutub dihadapkan.

"Sedang menunggu juga?"

"Tidak. Hanya sekedar ingin menghabiskan waktu."

Kupikir aku akan kembali menjadi terdakwa, ternyata tidak. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ia memilih diam. Aku pun diam. Kikuk. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya memperhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tidak begitu berbeda dengan tadi pagi. Hanya saja, jas dokternya telah berganti menjadi gaun sederhana. Gaun yang tidak begitu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, namun begitu menarik perhatianku. Segera saja aku membayangkan apa yang mungkin berada di dalamnya. Kembali pada mimpi-mimpi usia belasan yang baru terulang tadi. Ku coba untuk memperbaiki posisi dudukku, namun ia tidak. Pola segitiga pada bagian bawah gaunnya membuat sebagian dari kaki atasnya terpampang begitu saja.

Ingin kusobek puncak gaun itu, namun sorot matanya tertuju padaku.

"Ada apa?"

Ia memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Tidak."

Dan gaun merah itu berkibar perlahan dibawa pergi sang pemilik menjauh dariku.

—

"_... baiklah, kau orang paling antik yang pernah kukenal —atau, kutahu— sekaligus, paling jujur."_

_Temanku itu menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, seolah leher belakangnya ditimpa dengan beberapa kilogram beban._

"_Kau pengarang sejati."_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Kau berani menuliskan segalanya secara terang-terangan. Berbeda denganku yang hanya dapat berkhayal."_

_Aku menghela napas, terpaksa merespon. "Aku hanya ingin menulis. Bukan menjadi pengarang."_

"_Tapi, kau mampu. Tak sepertiku yang secara tak sadar telah diperkosa rutinitas, materi dan kejenuhan. Gilanya, aku jatuh cinta pada kejenuhan dan menerima saja perilaku rutinitas dan materi itu."_

_Tatapannya begitu nanar. _

"_Aku tidak ingin menjadi penikmat perkosaan. Tapi, ketika aku berhasil lari, aku dirangkul oleh kekuatan lain. Cinta. Dan, imajinasi. Yang kedua ini benar-benar brengsek."_

_Giliran aku yang merasa nanar. Namun, aku tetap tak bergeming. Pemikiranku terlalu abstrak untuk ini._

"_... begitu brengsek... imajinasiku tentang dirinya... ah, andai imajinasi itu seperti yang mereka katakan, begitu mudah terbawa angin... betapa inginnya aku seperti itu. Imajinasi terlalu jalang untuk itu. Logika pun kalah telak olehnya. Imajinasi yang membawa seorang perempuan berambut merah. Perempuan dengan tatapan mata tajam, tak terbaca, tak tersentuh. Dirinya yang langsung melontarkan pernyataan bahwa ia masih mencintai seorang lain, bukan diriku. Kubiarkan. Itu hak asasi dirinya, belaku. Namun, yang lain tak lain dari imajinasi. Imajinasi bahwa ia akan kemari dan berbalik... imajinasi andai aku yang pertama melihatnya dan rambut kepang merahnya."_

_Saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat itu pula sorot matanya berubah drastis._

—

Entah apa yang membuatnya pergi juga menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh sahabat suaminya itu. Dalam balutan dress selutut lebih sedikit, ia terlihat luntang-lantung sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun, terkecuali sahabat suaminya yang lebih memilih kawan-kawan pria lainnya dan para perawan. Ia baru saja hendak pulang ketika mendadak semua lampu mati dan terdengar seruan, "jangan ada yang pulang! Ini adalah klimaks yang sangat sayang untuk dilaksanakan!"

Musik berdentum-dentum tanpa henti, dan beberapa lampu berkedip-kedip genit. Makin bingunglah dirinya. Ia berharap pulang dan secepatnya bertemu suami yang akan mengajaknya berbincang semua hal yang menyenangkan, sebelum akhirnya tidur dalam arti sebenarnya atau kiasan. Suami yang hari ini dikejar pekerjaan sehingga tak dapat menghadiri pesta ini, dan suami yang telah menjelaskan bagaimana tabiat sang pengundang. Suami yang tak pulang kerja serentak dengan dirinya, membuatnya jenuh berada di dalam rumah yang berujung dengan keputusan menghadiri pesta ini dan disekap kecanggungan.

"Halo. Apakah kau suka anggur putih?"

Ia menoleh ke arah suara yang rasanya dikenalnya. Ada seorang pria di sana dengan dua gelas wine. Ruangan gelap tak memungkinkannya untuk langsung melihat jelas sosoknya. Ia akhirnya dapat mengenali sosok itu setelah memasangkan ciri-ciri pemilik suara itu dengan ciri-ciri sosok itu yang dapat dilihatnya.

"Halo juga. Apa kabar?"

"Begitulah." Pria itu menyodorkan gelas wine padanya, "kau tidak suka anggur putih, yah?"

"Boleh juga." Dalam kegelapan dihabiskannya langsung anggur putih itu dalam sekali tegak. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu. Rambut raven pendeknya... iris cokelatnya... rambut yang sewarna dengan mata wanita itu... iris yang juga sewarna dengan rambut wanita itu...

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ya — Bernett sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kau bagaimana? Kenapa bisa berada di sini juga?"

"Sama denganmu. Penyelenggara acara ini bagaimanapun adalah rekan setiaku."

Tanpa permisi, pria itu menarik tangannya, membawa mereka berdua pada jendela dan segera cahaya dari luar menerpa wajah mereka.

"Kau tampak mempesona malam ini, _adikku..._"

Pipinya langsung merona. Sekejap ada rasa amarah yang meledak dalam dirinya. Ia menoleh pada bahunya yang hanya ditutupi oleh kain. Dulu ada kepang rambut merah yang dibagi dua sama rata pada masing-masing bahu. Poninya masih panjang, tak begitu diurus. Pakaiannya tidak mengikuti model, sampai-sampai kakaknya sering menegurnya.

"Kau itu perempuan, cukup manis pula. Jangan terlalu cuek seperti ini..."

Ia tak pernah peduli. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Ia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti bahwa ia begitu membenci rambut dan iris mata merahnya. Ia begitu menyayangi sekaligus iri luar biasa pada kakaknya. Tak ada yang mengerti bahwa ia tidak memiliki daya apapun melawan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang berambut cokelat dan bermata biru, begitu bervariasi dengan senyum dari bibirnya yang tidak terlalu merah, juga pakaian apapun pantas dengan kulit putihnya. Tak ada yang mengerti bahwa ia hanya terobsesi dengan sosok kakaknya, menginginkan sosok itu selalu ada... dan asma yang diderita kakaknya adalah jalan untuk dirinya mengenal teman-teman terbaiknya. Teman-teman yang diam saja bila nanti sore ada acara ini-itu, teman-teman yang setia mendampinginya, teman-teman yang mereka sebut dengan buku kedokteran.

"... hidup itu persaingan, Adikku sayang. Dan, kau sebenarnya bisa menang."

Tak ada yang mengerti betapa ia tidak ingin bersaing. Ia hanya ingin menyandang gelar dokter, menghabiskan hidupnya dengan berhadapan dengan nyawa-nyawa yang setiap saat sibuk memikirkan persaingan. Tak ada yang mengerti betapa ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria yang dalam sekejap menjungkir-balikan presepsinya, menghidupkan imajinasi yang merasuk otak.

Dan, tak ada yang mengerti betapa ia terobsesi oleh hal itu. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Gaun berpola segitiga itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tirai biru kusam yang melambai terbawa angin kembali menjadi saksi buta. Pria itu mulai tak tahan dan melucuti pakaiannya satu-satu. Tangannya meraba setiap jengkal kulit sang pria dengan perlahan, membiarkan hormon sang pria berkecamuk lebih kencang.

"Anne..."

"Vincent..." ia ulangi kata-kata itu dengan penekanan desah, berkali-kali.

Sepasang insan itu terus meraba jengkal kulit kepemilikan pasangannya, meledakkan hormon yang berkecamuk dalam aliran darah keduanya. Tiada apapun secara fisik maupun mental yang dapat menghalangi mereka. Bahkan tidak dengan nama baik yang selama ini membuat dirinya menyangkal perasaannya. Di sini ia dapat jujur sepenuhnya dan meledak sejadi-jadinya.

Mereka bahkan hampir tak menyadari, persatuan itu telah mencapai akhirnya.

.

"Jadi, selama ini kau merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Ya. Aku jenuh untuk tidur dengan suamiku sendiri. Entah mengapa, aku tak tahu. Yang paling mungkin adalah karena kami melakukannya sebagai kebiasaan."

"Apakah kau menghindari kehamilan, atau sebaliknya?"

"Tidak. Yang kumaksud di sini adalah pelaksanaannya. Aku kadang merasa itu semua sebagai kewajiban... padahal harusnya itu sebagai refreshing."

Vincent tersenyum kalem, "ini ironi, Anne... ketika sesuatu menjadi kewajiban, manusia cenderung malas mengerjakannya. Ketika sesuatu melenceng dari kewajiban tersebut, manusia mengejarnya."

"Kewajiban hanya membuat jenuh. Harusnya, tidak ada jadwal tertulis agar itu dapat diasumsikan sebagai sesuatu yang tidak wajib."

"Astaga. Kau punya jadwal tertulis untuk hal itu?"

Wajahnya kembali merona, "bukannya begitu! Andaikan saja tidak ada apapun yang harus dipikirkan sebagai kewajiban, mungkin hidup ini akan lebih menarik."

.

.

Lantai yang tadi baru dibersihkan oleh para pelayan telah ternoda kembali. Aku terpekur di lantai. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku ada di sana. Di perbatasan arena mereka yang dihalangi tembok tak kedap suara. Dapat kudengar jelas suara-suara milik mereka, termasuk desah-desah tanpa arti dan obrolan panjang-lebar yang mengejutkan diriku.

Seorang penulis pernah menuliskan buku bagaimana caranya mengenal wanita. Buku tersebut dibungkus rapi dan dipajang pada etalase toko. Seseorang datang dan membuka buku tersebut. Ia langsung termangu, sebelum akhirnya menyadari dan mentertawakan kebodohannya. Buku itu kosong, bersih dari huruf apapun.*

Kupikir, penulis buku itu gila. Baru sekarang kumengerti artinya. Wanita yang kulihat kemarin malam dengan gaun sopan, langkah gesit dan postur tegap serius, ternyata dapat menjadi seorang wanita malam pula. Ingin aku bilang ia munafik, namun aku kurang bukti. Ia begitu terang-terangan mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Hanya aku cukup terusik ia membahas kewajiban. Bukankah sarapan pagi lalu bergegas pergi dengan jas dokter pun termasuk kewajiban? Apakah selama ini ia terpaksa karena belenggu, dan hanya dapat melampiaskannya dalam gerutuan semata? Atau, mungkin saja hal itu tidak dianggapnya kewajiban, namun sebagai pelampiasan terhadap keadaannya. Keadaan yang membuatnya harus tampil _perfect _sehingga ada kewajiban yang selalu mengintainya.

Belenggu sebagai anggota masyarakat membuatnya mau tak mau harus menjadi seperti itu.

Namun, apakah setiap orang diciptakan hanya untuk menjadi sama dengan kelompok lain, dalam hal ini masyarakat? Apakah memang mereka hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang sama-sama saja? Tetapi, biografi yang disebarkan secara umum menampilkan mereka yang memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda. Tuntutan untuk menjadi berbeda namun tetap dalam lingkup perfect.

Setelah menulis kalimat tadi, senyum kecut keluar dari bibirku.

Kalau mau seperti ini, berarti pasti ada yang tersisihkan. Ada yang menjadi si terburuk. Dan, hal ini akan mati-matian dicegah oleh setiap orang.

Mereka selalu bilang, sebab yang baik akan menyebabkan akibat yang baik, dan sebaliknya. Mereka selalu menerapkannya pada anak-anak mereka, layak lelaki separuh baya itu pada kedua putrinya.

Sayangnya, manusia bukan barang cetakan.

.

.

Tok, tok!

Kedua sosok itu segera mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu. Pria tersebut masih enggan berdiri. Dia lah yang berdiri, merapikan diri sejenak, tersenyum dan berbisik sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya. Jangan sampai ini jadi rutinitas."

"Sama sekali bukan dan jangan. Sayang, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol."

Pria itu menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang telanjang ketika dia keluar dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita di depan pintu. Wanita dengan rambut cokelat dan mata raven.

.

"_... hidup itu persaingan, Adikku sayang."_

.

Mereka berdua berdiri terpaku, namun sang adik mampu menguasai diri terlebih dahulu. Ia bergerak ke arah yang kosong untuk pergi jauh dari sang kakak, dengan punggung tangan mengusap jejak pada pinggir bibirnya.

Sang kakak rupanya tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendamprat suaminya. Ia menoleh pada adiknya, dan setelah mendapat ketenangan ia tersenyum.

"Skornya dua-satu."

Jarak mereka memang belum terlalu jauh, sehingga ia dapat mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak menoleh. High heels setinggi tujuh senti itu bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Bau parfum bercampur keringat yang melekat pada tubuh kakaknya begitu dikenalnya.

.

.

.

—**TBC—**

* * *

_(Bandung, 13 September 2013 _—_ keindahan ada karena hilangnya persamaan)_

.

.

* Saya pernah baca ada buku seperti itu, tetapi entah di mana dan siapa pengarangnya XD #dirajam

.

**NB: **mungkin part ini bakal saya edit. Maaf kalau fanfic ini jadi naik rating ke M


End file.
